Miraculous Wakfu
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: Marinette and Adrien were adopted by the village bakers. They knew that they weren't related, but they didn't know who gave them to their parents. One day the village is attacked and they have to go and find a cure. But once they return home they learn that they must find their real family or else the world will be destoryed. A Wakfu AU
1. The Beginning

**_A/N- what is up with me and French shows?? I do not own Wakfu or Miraculous Ladybug all rights go the creaters._** ** _and if you haven't watched Wakfu you are going to be so confused. but if you did, please no spoilers for season 3!!!_**

 ** _;3_**

An old man walked forward with a baby carriage, carrying two very important infants.

His mission was extremely important. People whispered all around him. But they weren't important.

He walked further, entering a forest, beginning to grow tried. The old man missed his late brother who had died a long time ago.

Soon he came to a bridge with a person standing on top of it. "Old man! May I see what's in that baby carriage? I just adore babies . . ." The person asked, sounding female.

The old man didn't said anything. He could sense that this person wasn't one to be trusted, under any circumstances.

"How rude . . . I guess I'll just have to take a look by force!" The person exclaimed.

They lunged at the old man, but he quickly grabbed their hand and twisted it.

"You are not worthy of seeing the young King and Queen. Leave now before Wayzz has to do things he doesn't want to do!" He released the person, but they once more attempted to attack him.

The man sighed, and threw them into the river. "Impressive . . . you old man are not what you seem to be. So what are you exactly?" A new voice asked, coming from an unusual butterfly.

"Hmm." The old man called, Wayzz said, turning around and walking away.

He had no time for this! He had to find a family for the young King and Queen.

"You seem awfully protective of that cradle . . . I wonder w-" The voice said, cut off by him throwing a shield at the butterfly.

;3

Wayzz crept through some bushes and saw them. The perfect family for them. A husband and wife, bakers as well.

He heard a rustling noise and cooing from the babies. He whipped his head around to see a woman frozen, her hands right above the young King.

"You are not worthy of raising the young ones. Please move away from the babies." Wayzz warned her.

She shook her head, mumbling, "He looks so much like my own child, let me have him . . ."

Wayzz caught her hands and pulled her away from the babies, angry.

"Do not touch them. Before you make Wayzz even more angry."

But the woman resisted so Wayzz used his powers to trap her in a green cage, that was impossible to break.

Sighing, he mumbled something to create a message for the couple.

He then kissed both of their foreheads and whispered, "Goodbye little brother and sister. Hopefully Wayzz will see you again."

Wayzz pushed out the cradle out into the open and watched the couple discover his siblings.

Then he disappeared.


	2. Chapter Two- Marinette

**_A/N-_** ** _two years after I show my family Wakfu they're almost done watching it and catching up where I am. *shakes head*_** ** _and the things about a bed may be or may not be my opinion on my bed._**

 ** _;3_**

Ten years later

Marinette slowly woke up due to the bouncing of her bed.

"Marinette! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Shouted the chirpy voice that belonged to one Manon Chamack.

"No . . . too early to get out of bed. Bed is warm . . . bed is nice . . . bed is life . . ." Marinette mumbled, smiling and flopped to her other side, pulling the covers over her head to block Manon.

Marinette felt Manon get off her bed. Shrugging Marinette buried herself under her covers even more.

Marinette later felt cold air leaking into her palace of warmth and she tried to close it with her foot.

A cold hand latched onto her ankle and pulled her out of her palace of blankets with her squealing and clutching her pillow.

Marinette glared at grinning blond who had his hand on her ankle and whacked him with her pillow. Then crawled back into her bed.

"Marinette? You forgot your pillow." The blond pointed out.

"Shut up Adrien! I'm really not in the mood to deal with you . . . and it's way too early to deal with you!" Marinette growled at the blond.

She heard him sigh then, she shrieked as he picked her up in her palace of blankets.

Manon laughed and Marinette shouted, "Let me go!"

"Okay." Adrien said, dropping her onto the ground. It wasn't a far drop in fact it was far from it.

Adrien pulled the blankets sheets off her head and grinned, "Are you awake now sleepy head?"

Marinette grabbed her pillow and proceeded to attack Adrien with it

;3

Marinette hummed while she worked on the pastries and as Adrien worked on the food.

Their adopted parents, Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng owned a bakery/inn/diner.

They explained that when they had found them that there was a note saying that Adrien and Marinette weren't related.

Marinette turned to take something out of the oven. She successfully did so, but tripped.

Her hand hit the shelf with the spices and she threw her hand out and a red portal of light appeared with black spots and the spices disappeared. Marinette expected to feel a burn on her back, but it never came.

She looked up, her bluebell eyes meeting emerald green eyes. "You okay Mari?" Adrien asked, helping her up, looking at her backside to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Yes, Adrien you caught me remember? And my eyes are up here." Marinette replied, snapping her fingers in front of her savior's face, his eyes coming back to her face.

He blushed and said sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Where do you think the bottles went?" Marinette asked. "I don't know. Try casting out your hand again." Adrien suggested.

Marinette nodded and threw her hand out, another red portal with black spots appeared and the spices came flying out.

Adrien lunged to catch them, but a black portal with green paw prints appeared, making the spices disappear again.

He nervously threw out his hand like she did and the spices crashed down to the ground.

They looked at each and said in unison, "What happens in the kitchen stays in the kitchen."

;3

Marinette sighed as she looked out in the dining room, all the young, old couples eating, showing that they were very much still in love with their partner.

Maybe one day she and Adrien could be one of those couples.

She shook her head. Like that would ever happen. Adrien only saw her like a sister. And how could blame him? They've been living together since they were three.

There was no chance that would happen. But a girl could dream.

"Marinette! What's wrong?! You look sad! Who do I need to beat up?" Adrien called, sliding up next to her.

"Yourself. You ripped me away from my one true love . . . my bed." Marinette responded, glaring at him.

Adrien shook his head and patted hers. "I'm sorry for getting you out of bed, but you needed to get out of bed."

"I don't care! I love my bed and my bed loves me. You're just jealous that I like my bed better than you." Marinette yawning.

Adrien laughed and Marinette slowly drifted off only to be woken by a jolly laugh.

"Tom! Sabine! How was your shopping trip?" Adrien greeted, while Marinette hugged Mama over the counter.

"Adrien! We told you to call us Mama and Papa!" Sabine scolded.

Adrien shrugged and looked over to Marinette for help only to find her drifting off.

"What? I had another commission!" Marinette tried to defend herself.

A large boom came from the door and Marinette jolted up to see a huge monster walking through, with all of the people running out of the door.

"Tom! Sabine! They haven't paid!" Adrien called out as the massive beast threw a table at them.

"ADRIEN, THAT IS NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!"


	3. Chapter Three- Adrien

**_A/N- fun fact the demon in Wakfu can grow bigger when hit, just like Stoneheart. and the akumas and the people that were turned into akumas are different people._**

 ** _;3_**

The beast roared and shot fire coming straight for Marinette, who he may have a huge crush on.

"Marinette!" Adrien shouted, tackling her down to the ground, the fire barely missing his black hat.

Marinette gasped, "Thanks. Stay down!"

She tugged him down closer to her and he turned his head to see the fire still blowing above him.

Adrien huffed, "Thanks."

"Well now we're even. You saved me from being barbecued up there." Marinette pointed out. Then she hit him. "Don't do that ever again! You could've gotten hurt!"

Adrien shook his head and looked at her and said, "Sorry, Mari. I won't be able to that."

Marinette glared at grinning blond, then beamed when the fire finally went out.

"The fire's out. Let's go!" Marinette whispered. Adrien nodded and grabbed her hand, as they crept around the counter.

The damage was massive. Sabine- Mama was crouching near Tom- Papa while a young man a couple years older than him and Marinette, was fighting the beast.

The beast was made out of rock, and with hit the young man gave to the monster he only grew up bigger.

"Come on Stoneheart! Let's go back into your cage!" He shouted. "No! Never! I'm not going back!" Stoneheart roared. Adrien watched Stoneheart send the boy flying into the wall.

He then was dragged by his smaller friend with blue hair and a red hat with five black spots to confront the monster.

"Hey! Look at what you've done! Do you care about the people who will have to clean this place?! No! So if you're going to be upset, go outside!" Marinette shouted at him.

Stoneheart laughed and sneered, "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Adrien? Remember what happened in the kitchen? Why don't we show our guest what we can do." Marinette said.

Adrien nodded and together they created their own portals, one in front of them and one over Stoneheart, and jumped in them.

Together they kicked Stoneheart as they came out of their other portal, making him grow bigger.

"Umm, Mari he only grew bigger . . ." Adrien said, looking at her.

"Exactly! With each hit he takes he grows bigger! So let's make him bigger!" Marinette exclaimed, pointing at where Stoneheart was standing.

Adrien understood what Marinette was planning. The floor under Stoneheart was weakening due to his mass and if he grew bigger, Stoneheart would fall into the floor, trapping him.

"Haha! Foolish mortals, you want me to get bigger?! Come at me then!" Stoneheart laughed.

"Together on the count of three!" Marinette shouted.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" They shouted together, opening two portals, one in front of themselves and the other one around Stoneheart.

They jumped into their respective portal and once they came out the other one they hit Stoneheart until he crashed through the floor.

They jumped down, and pounded their fists together.

Sabine and Tom walked up to them, Tom leaning on Sabine.

"We have something to tell you two." Sabine said, nervously.

Tom opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say, he didn't get a chance to say it due to screaming coming from the village.


End file.
